Radio Frequency (RF) connectors are used in a number of situations for the transfer of high frequency signals across a separable connection. In some high performance applications, such as, for example, testing situations where high reliability is required, RF junction points must serve to transfer the RF signals without leakage, attenuation or discontinuity and without changing electrical characteristics. The problem is compounded when the connection is desired to be made by a single insertion of one portion of the connector to the other without requiring the connector portions to be screwed together.
In a typical high performance RF connection, one portion of the connector is screwed to the other. The screw mechanism imparts significant continuous mating pressure (sometimes in the order of several hundred pounds) on the connector portions causing them to remain firmly mated thereby yielding high reliability.
In some situations, such as, for example, when robots bring the portions of the connector together, it is desired to insert the male portion into the female portion with a straight-line motion. This straight-line motion enables blind-mating of the connector by eliminating the necessity for performing a circular screwing motion which would be necessary if the mating elements were to be screwed together. However, simply inserting the two portions together will not insure high performance because in such situations the respective connector portions can back away from one another or otherwise change their orientation, forming discontinuities and/or RF leakage.